The School of Our's: Senior Year
The School of Our's: Senior Year is the sixth season of the series The School of Our's (Blog Series). The series started publishing on June 19, 2015. This is the last season under Duane's story. The school year started at the end of August in 12th grade and graduation was on June 9, 2015. This season will be a little different so far I. The first semester. There is not much conflict going on and there is so much editing in the original blogs because of some of the student's drug references and uses. There are publishing issues with episodes. Originally the series was supposed to start on June 12, 2015 but the are missing files that had the first 15 episodes,causing the series to be postponed another week. After the files have been found it was on the first 9/1 episode covering the first month of school in September. The season will be three episodes short. Controversies Student Tony Navickas shared his drug use during school, he revealed that he took acid to releave a cold, and also said he was a proud stoner and atheist. There has been a lot of editing of the first half of the season because of all the drug referrences and userage of various students. February 29, 2015 it was report that Duane almost had a concussion during gym. Apparently, playing a game of basketball, Bye Bye Birdie (a elimination game) Duane collided into another kid, causing him to fall and land on the back of his head. According to Duane, when he well on his head, he was told to lay down on the ground, to wait for the only nurse who was working that day. Which was about five minutes. He had to do a concussion test, luckily he past it. He to was walked to the nurses office for treatment. During the school period there has been multiple issues occurring. Monday June 1st, at lunch Duane and a kid named Josh Taylor who were not getting alone in the last couple days have made some racist remarks to each other. Duane apparently took snapchat pictures and edits of Josh, which really annoyed him that day, Josh allegedly called Duane a “Nigger” and said to him “to go back to Africa”. Another student, Tommy, tries to settle the tie telling them “everyone here is born in America”. Josh then makes homophobic remarks to Tommy. Duane then started making redneck and hillbilly jokes at Josh. Josh Taylor also pulled of a small Flip knife on Duane under the lunch table, followed by an altercation. Duane tweeted “I wish I ratted out the kid who pull a knife on me” indicating that Josh Taylor did not get in trouble for a weapon in Students Recurring Students *Dylan Lare: Mutal friends with Duane and Tony in Phycology class (Episodes 2,4,6,7,8,9,11,12,13,14,15,16,32) *Chris Holden: Mutal friends with Duane and Tony in Phycology class (Episodes 2,4,5,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,30,32) *Brian Thorthan: A member of the band "Know Nothig" (Episodes 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,13,14,15,16,25,31,32) *Kevyn O'donald: The kid who looks like the little boy from the movie 'Up' (Episodes 7,10,11,13,15,16,17,27) *Koron Richerson: The crazy goofy kid who has big lips and big glasses (Episode 17,18,20,21,22,28,29,32) *Zac Patterson: An enemy in Bye Bye Birdie during gym class (Episodes 18,20,21,22,26,27,29) Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Senior Year